wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Wings of Fire: The Thief, the Orphan, and the Spy
The Thief, the Orphan, and the Spy is a fanfiction by DragonKittyTail. If any of these names are taken, let me know, and I will change their name. Please leave feedback. This is also my first fanfiction. Fins is a SeaWing on the run for her life. Brilliance is a RainWing whose family was taken by SeaWings for the SkyWings' arena during a war. Lilypad became a spy for the SkyWings and SeaWings just to save her family's lives. When these three and a few more meet, bad things happen. Prologue Seven years ago... Queen Skyblast of the SkyWings, Ruby's sister, watched the hatchery of all the eggs, including her own. The brightest night was tonight, and Skyblast had decided to pass a new law that said, "For the safety of our future young ones, please take your eggs that are over one week over to the royal hatchery, which is guarded by our finest guards. If you have any concern for your eggs (which is natural, as I am always nervous for my heirs), I will personally guard them myself. Signed, Queen Skyblast." Skyblast was guarding her eggs when the door creaked open. There stood a SandWing. "Queen Skyblast of the SkyWings," his voice dripped like water. "All alone in here with so many precious eggs from so many different SkyWings!" The SandWing began circling Skyblast, who sat still. "Where's Amber and Ember, your precious daughters?" he asked. "None of your business," Skyblast hissed. "What's your name, stranger?" "Sanddune, Queen Sunshine's son," the SandWing replied. "I'll have to remember that name when I kill you," Skyblast threatened. "Get out." "Not without an egg or two!" Sanddune hissed, and the two lunged at each other. Skyblast pushed Sanddune out of the hatchery and Sanddune dragged the SkyWing queen out as she tried to close the door. Skyblast screamed as Sanddune pulled her out by her tail. Seven guards came around the corner. Sanddune hissed at them and clawed her body. The SandWing screamed in pain. His paws became burned as he remembered that her tail was her only body part on her that wasn't born with too much fire. The guards pulled him away from her as two more guards, who were already scarred from touching her, propped her up on a tree. Sanddune stabbed her tail with his barb and was killed by the guards. Skyblast looked about drowsily. "Are all the eggs okay?" she asked, obviously on her way out of this world. A guard nodded. "Good," Skyblast whispered. "You are the only one who can know this: tell my only heirs Ember and Amber that they can either fight for the throne or they can share it, which I would like best for them." Skyblast's eyes closed. The queen was dead. Almost. "Give my unhatched eggs to Ember and Amber. They must watch them until the day they wish to battle them for the throne." Then, Skyblast passed away. When Amber and Ember heard this, they looked at each other and nodded. They were going to share the throne and watch the eggs. Suddenly, being twins of the same egg, they had the same idea. "Guards!" Ember called. "Tell the SeaWings, and anyone else who wants to be part of this war on our side, that we're waging war on the SandWings!" When Queen Sunshine heard about this, she invited the NightWings, IceWings, MudWings, and RainWings to fight with her. The NightWings and IceWings, learning that if they said yes, they'd have to fight together, reluctantly said yes, but the MudWings and RainWings decided to fight against the war by not choosing a side, but by fighting both sides. Chapter one: The Thief Fins eyed a gold and silver gem sitting on top of a pile of jewels and gems. Her brother Urchin was Queen Auklet's personal guard, so it wasn't like he'd get in trouble for not guarding her crown jewel. It had been seven years since war was declared on the SandWing tribe. After all, it WAS Sanddune's fault. Now the SkyWings and SeaWings were allied together, the SandWings, NightWings, and IceWings were somewhat allied together, and the MudWings and RainWings were allied. But, if they were paid richly, the MudWings and RainWings would fight on whoever paid the most's side. Fins shook the idea of joining the war out of her head and snatched the gold and silver gem off the mountain of treasure. An alarm went off. Fins panicked. This wasn't the first time the SeaWing dragonet had stolen from the tribe, but this was the first time she stole from Auklet. Fins crept out into the panicking SeaWings and panicked with them. Urchin saw his sister. "Fins!" he yelled. He was heading towards her! Fins did the first thing she thought of: stuffing the gem in her mouth. "Go home, Fins!" Urchin yelled again. Fins nodded. The dragonet headed towards their underwater house. But what if the guards found the gem in her house? Fins looked back. Two guards were following her already! The rainforest was the first place Fins thought of. The SeaWing swam upwards and flew off. The guards followed. Fins's heart beat faster than her wings. Finally, after an hour of flying, Fins came across a stream. She dove splashlessly into the water, poking her ears out.. The guards were close, Fins could sense them. One guard stepped into the water. His paws splashed closer. Closer. Closer! Suddenly, the guards screamed and fell into the water. Then all Fins heard was the frogs croaking. She slowly picked her head up. The guards were dead. A kind of acidic venom was ceasing to burn their faces as the water washed them, lapping at the wounds. "RainWings!" Fins whispered loudly. The SeaWing looked down into her reflection in the river. A RainWing dragonet about her age appeared above her with a large branch, and Fins shrieked. The RainWing smacked Fins on the head with the branch. Fins's vision went black. The SeaWing dragonet was out cold. The RainWing crept down into the stream. The SeaWings who took her family for the SkyWings' arena looked just like this one. Now, Brilliance the RainWing had proof against the SeaWing tribe. Lightning flashed and thunder rolled. A storm was coming. Brilliance shuddered as raindrops hit her. As Brilliance pulled the SeaWing out of the stream, the gold and silver crown jewel caught the RainWing's eye. Brilliance picked it up. "Hello, beautiful," she said, tucking it under her wing. She looked at Fins. "Thanks for the gem!" Chapter two: The Orphan Fins twitched a claw, then an ear, then a paw. SeaWing's eyes snapped open. She tried to move, but she found she couldn't. Her wings were bound with a vine. Her hind legs were bound with a second vine. Her forearms were bound with a third vine. And her mouth was bound with - yes, you guessed it! - another vine! Fins blinked blankly. She was being dragged. Along the ground. By a dark blue RainWing dragonet twice her size. Fins raised her head. It was the same RainWing who hit her with a branch! Fins moaned. "Mmmmth!" she managed to say through the vine circling her snout. The RainWing looked her way and laughed. "Hahaha!" the RainWing laughed. "You look silly!" Fins rolled her eyes. This was going NOWHERE! The RainWing pulled out the gem. "Looking for this?" the RainWing taunted. Fins, once again trying to speak through the vines, went, "Mmmmth!" The RainWing snickered loudly. "This will stay with me for a while," the RainWing continued. "My name is Brilliance, and I think your family took mine and handed them over to the SkyWings. So now, I have captured you!" Brilliance continued talking while Fins tuned her out and tried to take the muzzle off. "So, my queen, Queen Rainbow, has many plans for you," Brilliance ended her long, tiring backstory. "Let me go or else!" Brilliance turned her head and gasped loudly. How was her captive SeaWing standing behind her, not bound up or anything?! The SeaWing studied the surprised RainWing's scales. "You're not turning colors?" the SeaWing asked. "My scales..." Brilliance gasped, still in shock. "They...either turn colors...on their own...and not to my emotions...or they don't turn at all." Brilliance caught her breath. "Now, come with me or I'll-" Brilliance was cut off by wing beats. "Brilliance!" said a voice. Brilliance swallowed nervously and froze. "My loyal servant!" The voice came from none other than the Queen of the RainWings herself. "Alright! First rank, fly until your wings are beat!" Amber called to her army. The time had long passed since Amber and Ember had battled for the throne. This time, the naturally lucky, dark red Ember had fallen to the orange bodied, golden-winged Amber. Amber showed no mercy to Ember as if her twin was a SandWing. Now, Amber was about to invade the Kingdom of Ice. "Second rank, march until your paws are numb! Third rank, you're under Commander Spark's control!" Amber leaned down and whispered into Spark's ear, "Attack the MudWings, but wait until Lilypad and I are gone." Spark nodded, knowing that if Lilypad watched, she'd try to intervene. "First rank! I'll lead you to the IceWings! Second rank! You'll be under General Skyburn's command!" The second rank groaned in disapproval loudly. "Lieutenant Cloudfire, you're with me! First rank, move out!" Amber motioned a MudWing dragonet over to her side. "Lilypad, you're with me." "I see you brought me a SeaWing prisoner, eh Brill?" Queen Rainbow hissed, circling Fins. "Don't call me 'Brill,' " Brilliance muttered through gritted teeth. "Well, Miss Don't Call Me Brill," Rainbow hissed. "I guess it's the dungeon for you two!" Suddenly, Fins broke free of her wing binds and slapped her tail against several guards. Rainbow gasped in horror. Brilliance spat venom at her queen's feet. "Oh, how dare you!" the queen roared. Brilliance aimed her venom for Rainbow's face when Fins called, "Brill! Come on!" Brilliance shot a glare at Rainbow before flying off behind Fins. Fins looked behind her to see of Brilliance was following. When the RainWing caught up to her, the first thing she said was, "Don't call me 'Brill.' " "Sorry," Fins mumbled. "So where are we going?" Brilliance asked almost excitedly. "WE?!" Fins echoed loudly. "I'm going to the IceWing territory." "Then, so am I," Brilliance said promptly. The RainWing was now turning a golden red, mimicking a SkyWing's look perfectly. "Is that painful?" asked Fins, who automatically wished she hadn't said anything. "Eh, little bit," Brilliance replied. "I-I don't really know what happened to me. I just looked up to the three moons, and I felt this pain every time I try to change." "All because you looked up at the moons?" "Well, it was kinda like an eclipse, if you know what I mean." "Oooh, I get it now!" Chapter three: The Spy "UGH, I cannot WAIT till we make it to the Ice Kingdom!" Brilliance complained, scratching an itchy ear while trailing behind Fins. The SeaWing dragonet rolled her eyes. How was she going to deal with this RainWing dragonet, who was twice her size, until...well, wherever they ended up? "We're almost there, I think," Fins mumbled. Lilypad and Lieutenant Cloudfire poked their heads out from around sand dune cautiously. They were on the Sand Kingdom/Ice Kingdom border, and a patrol of IceWings were standing in their way. Cloudfire flicked her tail upwards to the right, and Queen Amber, who had been searching for a certain NightWing, happened to see the signal. "Troops," she said. "Move out! Attack the IceWing patrol!" Within thirty seconds, the IceWing patrol was mostly dead, with a handful of prisoners chained up and guarded by SkyWings here and there. Lilypad began to wonder if it was possible for an ice-proof MudWing because of the cold. "Ha!" Amber laughed, taunting the captive IceWings. "Let's see your queen do anything about this invasion now!" Lilypad snorted in disgust. If only this war was over and she was back home with her REAL family. The MudWing dragonet thought about her brother Dirt and her sister Heron. Then, a pitiful cry made its way into her ears. The cry of a young dragonet that Amber had been hunting for. Brilliance perked up her ears like a horse. Fins wondered what the RainWing had heard. "Fins!" Brilliance called. "Follow me!" Fins reluctantly followed, muttering under her breath. The two dragons flew into the Ice Kingdom, unaware of the dangers that awaited them. Lilypad was sent to see who wailed the cry. It was a golden SandWing dragonet and a purple and blue NightWing dragonet. The NightWing's paw was stuck in a hole that was covered by snow. Lilypad did what she did best - spying! The MudWing dragonet knew that if she was spotted by the SandWing and/or the NightWing, the SandWing would attack her and plunge his barbed tail into the back of her neck. Lilypad shuddered at the thought. Slowly, but surely, Lilypad crept down the snowy hill she was on. The SandWing glanced her way and hissed, his black tongue flickering in and out. He got ready to lunge at her. "I come in peace, I come in peace!" Lilypad shrieked. The SandWing stood up from his crouching position and returned to guarding the NightWing, but still shot glares at her from time to time. Finally, Lilypad mustered up courage to approach them again. The SandWing growled. Lilypad slowly stepped closer. The small NightWing whimpered, obviously scared. The SandWing hissed, "Who are you, and why are you here, in IceWing territory?" Lilypad swallowed. "M-my name i-is L-L-Lilypad," she spoke up. "My queen, Amber, sent me to investigate the, uh, pitiful wail, er, if you know what I mean." She glanced at the NightWing, who coughed, and a small plume of smoke rose from out of her mouth. She sniffed as if she had a runny nose. "I'm sick," she said. "And Heatstroke can't keep me warm for much longer." The SandWing perked up his ears, then flattened them. "Wait a second!" Heatstroke hissed. Lilypad gulped. "You said your queen was Amber! Everyone knows that the MudWing queen is Rocky! That means...you're a spy!" Heatstroke stood up and raised his tail menacingly. "Heatstroke, don't-" The small NightWing dragonet was cut off by the larger SandWing dragonet. "I know what I'm doing, Moonrise!" Heatstroke barked. "You can't live to tell everyone that we are here -" Heatstroke was cut off by Lilypad's roar of attack. "Did you hear that?!" Fins shrieked. Brilliance's scales turned blue, then red, then purple. "AW, COME ON!!" the RainWing dragonet yelled. "I am NOT joyful right now!" Fins did a face-talon. "Come on!" Fins yelled. "Most likely it was a- THREE MOONS WHAT THE HECK IS THAT?!?!?!" The SeaWing stopped flying over the snowy hill. Brilliance, however, couldn't stop flying in time, and flew into Fins, knocking both dragonets out of the sky into the cold snow and they both rolled down the hill into Lilypad, Heatstroke, and Moonrise. All five of them yelled at the dragonets they had never seen before, "WHO ARE YOU, AND HOW DID YOU GET HERE?!" Amber led her army towards Lilypad. "Five thousand gold to whoever catches new prisoners for my arena!" Amber challenged her troops. There were whoops and cries of excitement as the SkyWings flew towards the dragonets. "Brill," Fins said through gritted teeth. "Turn into a SkyWing. Now." Heatstroke held his tail menacingly to Brilliance's face. "Turn into a SkyWing," he hissed. "And you're dead." Brilliance looked around wildly. The SkyWings were coming! "Listen, SandWing," Brilliance snapped. "If you kill me, those SkyWings will kill you!" Heatstroke removed his tail from dangling in her face. Brilliance felt her scales painfully turn into her SkyWing disguise. It felt like acid was being dropped on her, one drop at a time, or her scales were being peeled off, one scale at a time. Finally, her disguise was complete. Brilliance let her wing drop the stolen jewel. Everyone gasped at its magnificent shine. Brilliance buried it in the snow. Fins looked longingly at it. "Sorry Fins, not now," Brilliance whispered. Just then the SkyWings arrived. Chapter four: The Loner and the Outcast Several SkyWings appeared out of nowhere. Heatstroke frantically looked around, slashing his barbed tail at anyone and anything that moved near him. Was Lilypad fighting with or against the SkyWings? Heatstroke didn't know, but if he and Moonrise didn't get out of here they die or be used as entertainment! The SandWing dragonet felt sharp claws dig into his shoulders. He looked up into the face of an IceWing. "Hello," he hissed, the blue tongue flicking in and out of his mouth. The IceWing pushed Heatstroke aside and slapped him in the face with his whip-like tail. The SandWing winced before and after he touched the faint marks on his cheek. Moonrise was panicking left and right. She had never been in a battle before, but had seen the aftermath of one. Several times, actually. The NightWing glanced at the RainWing and the SeaWing. They weren't being harmed at all. Oh, how Moonrise wished she and Heatstroke were reading scrolls right now! A SkyWing hissed at her. Oh wait, that was the RainWing. Moonrise hissed as deep as her high-pitched voice could go. Heatstroke heard Moonrise hiss. He quickly tossed a SkyWing off of him and tried to fly over to his buddy, but his wings were tied together. How'd that happen? Heatstroke was tackled by Queen Amber herself. "Get off me, you big log," the SandWing moaned. Amber was known for personally killing SandWings herself. What would she do to him? The cold was starting to get to Heatstroke. He...felt...tried... The last thing he remembered was total coldness and darkness. Moonrise saw Heatstroke go down under Amber. "NO!!!!" she shrieked loudly. Everything went silent and everyone stopped fighting. She ran over to him. The NightWing dragonet felt the eyes of everyone there staring at her. Even the IceWing prisoners. If the IceWings and NightWings had to be together on this with the SandWings, at least they would pick off the weakest of each other for satisfaction. Amber swished her tail. A chain was wrapped around Moonrise's wings and neck. To this day, the little NightWing swears she saw a few IceWings smirk at her. Amber then turned to the SeaWing and RainWing, who crumpled under her strict stare. "What is a SeaWing and a SkyWing doing here in this frozen wasteland?" she asked. "It's not a wasteland!" piped up the IceWing who attacked Heatstroke. "It's just frozen..." He trailed off under Amber's dark stare. "What's he doing unchained from the others?" she asked a guard. "I dunno," he replied. "He was chained up with the others though." "WELL CHAIN HIM BACK UP!!!!" Amber barked. The guard hastily saluted and threw a hot chain around the IceWing's neck and yanked him back with the others. "Back to my earlier question..." Amber turned back to the red and gold RainWing and the dark blue SeaWing. Moonrise's eyes scanned the IceWing carefully. She had seen this guy before, in the desert. He looked at her sternly and she coughed, small puffs of smoke rising out of her mouth. The IceWing smirked, turning back to his friends. "Yep," Moonrise muttered. "That's Frozen all right." The little NightWing heard the SeaWing's voice. "We were prisoners with the, uh, NightWings - yeah, NightWings!" the SeaWing lied. "I'm Fins and this is, um, Flare?" She looked at the RainWing, who nodded. "We were captured separately and didn't really know each other," the RainWing added. Amber nodded understandingly, rubbing her orange chin. "We will go back to the Sky Kingdom, with you two free and everyone else prisoner. Where's Cloudfire?" the SkyWing hissed. Lilypad approached slowly with a large, dead SkyWing on her back. The MudWing shuffled her feet. "Lieutenant Cloudfire is dead, Your Highness," Lilypad explained. "An IceWing killed her." "Very well," Amber said, shrugging. "One less annoying lieutenant I have to deal with." Chapter five: The SkyWing Arena Heatstroke awoke in a tower of the SkyWings' arena of death. He shuddered in horror as Queen Amber, dressed in indestructible silver armor, killed a SandWing and danced around him mockingly. There was a deep sigh behind him. Heatstroke turned around and hissed, dangling his golden tail inches from Lilypad's face and widened eyes. "Sorry," he muttered. Lilypad nodded and flew away and sat next to Queen Amber's arena throne. The SandWing dragonet winced as he studied his wings. They were clasped together with a thick, iron strip. His tail was clasped in the same strip attached to his wings. Heatstroke looked around for Moonrise, who was wired to another tower. Fins and Brilliance, who was still keeping the SkyWing disguise, were close to Amber's throne. Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete)